powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep15: "Goodbye Stranger"
Chpt8 Ep15: "Goodbye Stranger" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In a dark, empty factory, Kurt comes around the corner, in Ranger form with his Drago Sword drawn. He turns around and raises his weapon but gets disarmed by his attacker, Castiel. He gets taken down by him. Kurt No, Cas. No! raises his hand towards Castiel, but Castiel breaks his wrist, powering him down from his Ranger form. Aagh! No, Cas, don't. [Castiel looms over Kurt, raises his angel blade. Please! plunges the blade into Kurt's chest and falls dead Then suddenly the lights come on in the factory. Naomi walks into the room where Cas looks over at the deceased Kurt. Naomi No hesitation. Quick. Brutal. Everything's back in order. smiles at Castiel. Finally. with his face emotionless. You're ready. Castiel then looks throughout and reveals to be a simulation area where dozens of clones of Kurt, all dead, all over the factory. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Kurt is sorting through some boxes in their bunker while Hunter is doing research on his laptop. Kurt pulls out a wooden case with a glass lid from one of the boxes and reveals a tip of a spear. Kurt What the hell is this? the label of the display "Spear of Destiny"? What is this -- God's toothpick? Hunter starts coughing up blood into a napkin. Kurt asks him if he's okay, and Hunter proclaims it's nothing. He says he's found a case: in multiple states, there have been recent instances of people with severe burns on their eyes, hands, and feet... puncture wounds through the backs of their hands... eyes and internal organs liquefied. Kurt says it sounds like their kind of case. Hunter too agrees and mentions they should get on the road within an hour. As Kurt finishes sorting through some of the MoL's old relics and waits until Hunter has left the room, then inspects the napkin that Hunter disposed only find the blood he coughed up earlier, starting to get suspicous of him. At the home of one of the victims, Ann Morton. Hunter and Kurt are questioning the victim's husband. He claims that something changed in Ann about a week ago; she was out of sorts, not herself at all. She stopped eating and sleeping, and started going out in the middle of the night, muttering to herself about an orchard. He shows them a miniature of the city. He followed her one night to a playground, where she started digging. She brought home little bags of dirt and hung them here, above the miniature. The bags hanging above the miniature all represent sites where she's dug. He also says that he swears her eyes turned black in moments he saw. Later, Hunter and Kurt are unsure of what to do with their suspect who seems to be killing demons for them and why demons are digging in dirts, the duo then investigates a woman with whom the man's wife had been in contact with. They arrive at the home of a woman named Wendy Weisz. She says that she never met Ann until she called the other night, asking where to find an original map of the city. She shows it to them and then there is a knock on her door. Three men are standing there and their eyes go black upon seeing Kurt and Hunter. The demons barge in and a fight ensues. One demon flings Wendy aside, grabs the map, and runs out the door. The second demon is about to be killed by Kurt with his demon killing knife but it smokes out of its current body and possesses the woman. She makes a run for the door. The third demon has Hunter pinned down but then it gets suddenly smited by none other than...Castiel. He tosses over the demon away from Hunter and stands there, holding the demon-possessed Wendy by the hair. Kurt comes in the room, surprised to see Castiel. Moments after, Hunter and Kurt are in the living room, recovering from their ambush. Castiel then walks in the room. Castiel The other demon escaped. I bound the one I caught in a devil's trap. I'm gonna interrogate it now. Kurt Wait a second. Cas. How about you answer some questions first? Like, where the hell have you been? Castiel sits down, sighs. I've been hunting demons. Hunter So this was all you? Why? Then Cas is suddenly seated in front of Naomi in her office. Asking what to tell the boys. Naomi tells him to tell the truth (or most of it, anyway). Castiel I've been searching for the other half of the Demon Tablet. Kurt Without us? Castiel I've been trying to help, Kurt. And in my search, I uncovered that Crowley has sent out demons to find Lucifer's crypts. Kurt Lucifer had crypts? Castiel Dozens of them, apparently. Hunter But why the storage wars? I mean, what the hell are they all looking for? Again, Cas is seated in front of Naomi again. He asks her if he can tell them everything, as it would be more helpful if they knew. She tells him to lie because they cannot be trusted. Cas lies to Kurt and Hunter, telling them that Crowley is looking for a parchment that would allow him to decipher his half of the demon tablet without a prophet. He then gets up and goes into the kitchen to interrogate the possessed Wendy. When Cas leaves the room, Kurt and Hunter discuss and agrees that Cas seems "off", that he hasn't been the same since he got back from Purgatory. Kurt reminds Hunter that they still don't know how he even got out of Purgatory. Kurt and Hunter then joins Cas in the kitchen, who's interrogating the demon-possessed Wendy. Cas stabs her through the back of one of her hands with his angel blade. Wendy refuses to offer up any information. Cas stabs her in the other hand. The demon eventually breaks and reveals that they have a hostage at the Murray Hotel. The hostage knows all the towns where the crypts are buried. "And she told you about the parchment?" Kurt asks her. "What parchment?!" says the demon. Flash to Naomi telling Cas to kill the demon. Cas stabs the demon in the chest with his angel blade, killing her before she could reveal his lie. Kurt Cas! What was that for?! Castiel It told us what we needed. Hunter No, she didn't! You can't just -- Castiel I started this hunt without the both of you because I didn't want anything to slow me down. I have to get to the motel now. Kurt Now hold on a second -- rustling of angel wings is heard, Castiel is gone. Kurt and Hunter Cas! Kurt Cas?! Damn it. Go. Go! Kurt and Hunter rushes to the Impala and heads straight to the motel. Hunter and Kurt run through the hallway, stopping outside a closed door. There's a flash of lights coming from around the door, a cry of pain is heard. They burst into the room as a demon with burned out eyes topples onto the body of another dead demon. Castiel stands there. Hunter sarcastically Yeah, thanks for waiting. Castiel The hostage is in there. nods his head towards the closet door Hunter opens the door revealing the hostage to be none other than Meg. Now with blond hair and a bruised, bloody face, tied up sitting on the floor. Meg Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper? Moments after, they free her from her captivity and speaks with the trio. Meg explains that she'd been leading most of her captors on a wild goose chase with regard to Lucifer's crypt and the angel tablets, which Castiel (poorly) pretends to have no knowledge of. Naomi urges Castiel to kill her, but Castiel reasons they can still find a use for her. The foursome return to the earlier man's house to point out the true location of Lucifer's crypt on the model of the city. Moments after when Meg and Cas are out of the room, Kurt and Hunter question why Castiel would have lied to them without knowing what's really in the crypts. In another room in the house, Cas tends to Meg's wounds. Meg You really do know how to make a girl's nethers quiver, don't you? is sitting on the couch, holding an open bottle of booze, she's been cleaned up a bit. Castiel I am aware of how to do that. Although it doesn't usually involve cleaning wounds. Meg Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence? Castiel I don't know. And I still don't know who Clarence is. Meg Would it kill you to watch a movie, read a book? Castiel A movie, no. But a book with the proper spells -- yeah. Meg You know, you're much cuter when you're shutting up. So, which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town? Castiel I'm just me. Meg So, your noodle's back in order? Castiel Yeah, my... noodle remembers everything. I think it's a pretty good noodle. Meg Really? You remember everything? Castiel If you're referring to the pizza man... Yes, I remember the pizza man. And it's a good memory. Meg Hmm. You ever miss the Apocalypse? Castiel No. Why would I miss the end of times? Meg I miss the simplicity. I was bad. You were good. Life was easier. Now it's all so messy. I'm kind of good, which sucks. And you're kind of...bad -- which is actually all manner of hot. We survive this...we're gonna "move some furnitures around". You understand? Castiel No, I-I -- smiles suggestively -- actually... Yes, I -- Hunter All right. Let's roll, campers. and Kurt come into the room, look at Meg and Castiel staring at each other Back at the hotel, the demon with the map returns to inform Crowley by phone of what's happened. He eventually appears in the hotel and kills his henchman. Stating that he'll take over the operation himself. Later that evening, Meg leads them to an abandoned warehouse, the real location of the crypt that holds the angel tablet. They split up - Meg with Hunter and Kurt with Cas. Hunter Oh, what? Now you trust Meg? Meg Hey, I got you this far. Hunter and Kurt Shut up, Meg. Hunter Kurt -- Kurt Hunter, I saw your bloody rag in the trash can, okay? Hunter That wasn't -- Kurt Stop. Just stop. Hunter, we don't know what's in there, okay? And you almost let a demon get the best of you back there. Hunter I'm fine. Kurt No, you're not fine. You haven't been fine since the first trial. Meg Trial? Hunter and Kurt Shut up, Meg. Hunter Kurt, I'm telling you -- I'm okay. Castiel No, you're not. Hunter. I can sense you. You're damaged in ways even I can't heal. Kurt's right. You should stay here and protect Meg. Meg Since when do I need protecting? Castiel Since you were held captive and tortured for months. Meg Touché. Kurt All right, we'll be back. walks away, Kurt hands the demon-killing knife to Hunter then walks away too. Kurt and Castiel make their way through the warehouse hallways. Kurt Hey, what did you mean back there about Hunter? flashlight on, is searching the basement. Castiel It's difficult to say. It's something on the subatomic level and his electromagnetic field -- Kurt Okay, bottom-line it for me, Bill Nye. Is it lethal? Castiel I don't know. Wait. walking through a darkened corridor when Castiel stops, feels the cement wall. There's a draft. There's something behind there. Stand back. against the wall, energy flows through his hand and the wall cracks. Meanwhile, Hunter and Meg are having a conversation about what he's been up to; the girl who got him to quit as a Ranger. Meg pries out of Hunter's story with Amelia, referring to her as Hunter's unicorn. She listens to his story and even expresses understanding as she says how love can make someone change (hence, her and Cas). Castiel and Kurt have made their way in the crypt. Castiel is standing watching while Kurt shines his flashlight looking around the room. There are ancient artifacts lying around, everything is covered in dust and cobbwebs. Cas reports to Naomi that they found the crypt. She urges Castiel to either throw Kurt off the trail, or kill him if needed. Castiel Kurt... points towards an item on a shelf against the wall. That's it. shines his flashlight on a carved, wooden chest. Kurt How do you know? Castiel It's the only thing in here warded against angels. picks up the heavy object and places it on the table in front of Castiel. Kurt picks up a small dagger, pries open the lid. He reaches in and lifts out a rather large block of stone. Kurt Winner, winner, chicken dinner. Castiel Good. Hand it to me, and I'll take it to heaven. Kurt No, we will take it to Kevin so he can translate it. holds the block of stone using both hands. Castiel Right. Of course. I'll take it to him right away. No time to waste. Kurt Well, he's not that far. I've been meaning to... go check on him, bring him some supplies. Back in Naomi's office. Naomi Cas If the demons get their hands on the Angel Tablet, they'll kill us all. They'll destroy Heaven! Castiel I can reason with Kurt. He's a good man. Naomi Kill him! Back in the crypt. Castiel I can resupply the Prophet, Kurt. Kurt You know, why don't, uh, why don't Hunter and I take it over to him, and you can get back to your mission? Finding the other half of the Demon Tablet -- that is priority, isn't it? Castiel I can't let you take that, Kurt. Kurt Can't or won't? Castiel Both. Kurt How did you get out of Purgatory, Cas? Castiel Naomi There has to be another way. Naomi You have done this a thousand times, Castiel. You're ready. Kill him. Then take the tablet and bring it home, where it belongs. Kurt Just tell me how you got out of Purgatory. Be honest with me -- for the first time since you've been back -- and then this is yours. Castiel then takes out his angel blade. Kurt is shocked by this. Meanwhile, Hunter and Meg are then approached by Crowley's demons and a fight ensues in the yard. Back in the crypt. Kurt Cas. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this. begins to attack Kurt but he blocks the blow with the stone and flashes of light and thunder rumbles. No! Cas! Castiel Naomi This isn't right. paces around the room anxiously. Naomi Do you realize what that tablet can do for us? Castiel I... Naomi For Heaven? Castiel I won't kill Kurt. Naomi Yes. You will. You going to. Kurt Cas, fight this! This is not you! Fight it! strikes again, Kurt again uses the stone to block the blow. Thunder rumbles. Castiel What have you done to me?! holding his head, gasping. Naomi Just relax, Castiel. Let your vessel do what you know deep down is the right thing. Castiel What have you done to me, Naomi?! Kurt Who's Naomi?! Naomi What have I done to you?! Do you have any idea what it's like out there? There's blood everywhere, and it's on your hands. After everything you did -- to us, to Heaven. I fixed you, Castiel. I fixed you! Kurt Cas? puts his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel backhands Kurt who is thrown into a wall and falls to the floor. In the surface, Meg and Hunter are able to fight off the incoming demons. Castiel is beating on Kurt. Kurt tries to throw a punch but Castiel grabs his forearm and breaks it. His bones snap, Kurt drops the stone, it shatters, revealing the Angel tablet that was encased within. Lightning flashes. Meg pulls out an angel blade out of the body of the dead demon, she and Hunter look around as lightning flashes and thunder rumbles where Crowley appears to them. Crowley I believe they're playing my song. Meanwhile, Castiel is still beating on Kurt. Kurt's face starts to get bruised and bloodied. Kurt You want it? looks dispassionately at the now exposed tablet. Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on, you coward. Do it. Do it! continues to beat Kurt. Castiel, blade in hand, smacks Naomi'S desk. Castiel Please. Naomi End this, Castiel! Castiel raises his fist, it follows through with a brutal punch to Kurt. Kurt Cas... This isn't you. This isn't you. raises his fist to attack Kurt again. Uggh! seriously beaten and bloody, his one eye is swollen shut. Cas. Cas. reaching towards Castiel. I know you're in there. raises his angel blade, ready to strike. I know you can hear me. Cas... voice breaks, pleading. It's me. stands over him, blade in hand We're family. We need you. I need you. Naomi You have to choose, Castiel -- us or them. Kurt Cas. then....drops the blade with a clang. Kurt groans and pants in pain. Castiel reaches down for the angel tablet, as he picks it up, the words of God writing begins to glow, the light flows up his arm, surrounding himself then the whole room Naomi Aah! is covered with the bright light and she throws up her arm to shield her face as she flinches back and away from the intense brightness. The light then fades away in her office as Cas has now vanished as well. Naomi No. Castiel?! Castiel!! As Meg and Hunter confront Crowley, Meg decides to face off against Crowley alone, telling Hunter to go save Kurt and her "unicorn" (Cas), expressing her feelings towards Castiel and her willingness to stay and die for him. While Hunter runs inside to get Kurt, Crowley tells Meg of the Ranger's plans to rid the Earth of demons, including herself. But she says that all she cares about right now is killing him. They then pursue in a fight. In the crypt, Castiel fully heals Kurt from his injuries and apologizes for his actions, saying he's been under Naomi's control ever since she got him out of Purgatory. Kurt asks what broke the "connection", Cas says he wasn't sure but it was obvious that Cas' dedication to the boys is what severed the tie. He assures he's free of her and has to protect the Angel Tablet not only from Naomi, but from Kurt and Hunter. He then vanishes before Kurt can ask why. Hunter then reaches Kurt in the crypt and tells him they have to go now. They race back upstairs and towards the Impala, and at the same time, sees a bloodied Meg being beaten by Crowley. Meg No Cas in the back seat. Your stone is long gone. stabs Crowley in the shoulder using the angel blade, sparks fly. Crowley Aah! gasps and grabs her blade and stabs Meg with it Hunter and Kurt look back in shock as Meg collapses and dies under the hands of Crowley. Tires of the Impala screeches as they speed away, fleeing from the scene. Moments after, Crowley meets with Naomi in the crypt to debate their mutual history and offer a deal, but the angel disappears before he can make his proposal. Meanwhile on the road, Hunter finally admitting that the trials have affected him physically, as Kurt assures him he'll help carry him along the way however he can. Hunter then turns on the radio and Supertramp's "Goodbye Stranger" begins playing. Elsewhere, Naomi laments the loss of her agent, as we see Castiel stashing the tablet in a bag and riding a bus to parts unknown. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse